


Kinktober: Day 28

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Restraints, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Creampie / Shibari
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kinktober '19 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 28

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).



"You can go tighter, I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Mmm."

An exhausted Rafael waited patiently as Sonny methodically adjusted the ropes, careful as ever to leave wiggle room. As much as he loved the security of being restrained, tied tight with nowhere to go and no way to move, his muscles couldn't take it like they used to. He’d pulled what had felt like almost every muscle in the left side of his body a few months back— his fault, naturally, for straining against his bonds instead of waiting for what he wanted— and neither he nor Sonny was interested in repeating that experience.

Rafael rolled his shoulders, testing his range. "A bit more."

"Rafael..."

"Please, just a little?" Rafael pulled his forearms apart and wiggled his fingers to prove that he still had some leeway. "I'll stretch after, I promise. You can watch."

"Fine." That was an offer that was impossible to turn down, and they both knew it. Sonny cinched the ropes in again, taking great pains not to pinch Rafael's skin or catch his hair in the tight, intricate knots.

Rafael let out a quiet, contented sigh and relaxed his shoulders, letting the restraints dig into his upper arms and do all of the work, keeping him securely in place with no effort on his part. " _Thank you,_ " he murmured, turning his head to look at Sonny who was openly, shamelessly admiring his work.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't even gotten started." Sonny tugged at the end of the rope, and Rafael obediently got his knees under him, pushing his ass up into the air to give Sonny access to his legs. 

The several remaining feet of rope were wrapped around his left thigh; three neat, even loops knotted at both the back and front, tightened just enough to press into his skin, and tied off just above the knee. 

"Too tight?"

Rafael shook his head. 

"Too loose?"

"Sonny, please, I need you to put your dick in me _now_."

Something in the detective's expression changed and he drew himself up to full height, one hand finding purchase in the ropes at the back of Rafael's thigh and the other roughly spreading him open. He was already thoroughly prepped and had been for more than half an hour, his entrance slick with lube and a sizeable plug stuffed inside to keep him open and ready while Sonny had tied him up.

"Push." Sonny watched Rafael's perineum twitch, strain as he obeyed, then tighten as he failed to force the steel toy out on the first try and it slipped back inside. "Again."

Rafael groaned into the pillow as his hole slowly spread open; a few centimeters at first, then a half-inch as the rounded belly of the plug finally appeared. He peaked at three times that; hot, slick metal pushing him open from the inside, the widest part of the toy appearing, slowly sliding past his rim, and falling into the sheets as gravity did the rest. 

" _Fuck_ ," Sonny breathed, running the flat of his thumb around Rafael's entrance, then hooking it inside and tugging gently. 

Rafael grunted and cursed, the extra stretch stinging in the best possible way. "Fuck me, Sonny," he begged, squeezing tight around the detective's finger with a suggestive moan. " _Please_."

He didn't have to ask twice. Sonny withdrew his thumb and knelt on the bed behind him, slowly easing himself into Rafael's ready, waiting hole. He didn't stop until he had no choice; until his hips were flush with Rafael's ass and unable to push deeper. He tried nonetheless, watching Rafael arch and flex under him, straining against the ropes as he squirmed in pleasure. 

Rafael was so warm and soft and slick around his cock, and Sonny found himself completely unwilling to give any of that up. Instead, he raised his hips the slightest bit, angling himself towards Rafael's prostate, and began to rock up and down. It was less fucking and more deep, intense grinding, Rafael contracting around him slowly, deliberately, in perfect rhythm with him and tight enough that Sonny saw stars with each squeeze. 

He grabbed at the ropes radiating upwards and outwards from Rafael's tied arms, forcing his fingers underneath, gripping tight, and pulling the lawyer onto his cock. Both men groaned as the last few centimeters slid in, forcing Rafael even wider, and Sonny paused for a long moment before doubling his efforts, hips moving in tight, fast circles against Rafael's ass.

"Gonna come in you, Raf," Sonny panted, his legs beginning to tremble with his quickly building orgasm. 

Rafael's forearms flexed helplessly as he instinctively tried and failed to reach for Sonny, hands gripping at the air as Sonny continued to grind against him. " _Give it to me, let me have it._ "

" _Hnn—_ " Sonny's cock spasmed hard and he withdrew, slamming back into Rafael as the first spurt of come escaped him. He doubled over, bracing himself on Rafael's back as he finished deep inside, throbbing with each wave of release until he was dry. "Fuck. _Jesus_ , Rafael..."

The lawyer took advantage of Sonny's weak, boneless state, shallowly fucking himself on the detective's cock until he whimpered with oversensitivity and finally pulled out. A few drops of come followed, pooling just inside Rafael's rim, spilling over, and running down his balls. 

Sonny caught it with his thumb before it could drip into the sheets, swiping his release up Rafael's perineum and pushing it back into his hole. "Mine."

"Mmm," Rafael agreed. "Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
